Confessions
by midnighteve
Summary: Odd litttle Daiken/Kensuke I wrote one night when I couldn't sleep. Rated PG for swearing. But nothing really that bad. Possible fluff toward the end.


Oh lord did this take a while to write. Writer's block really sucks! This did not turn out anything like how I thought it would be when I started! I'm not sure where this fic is going but it should end with fluff! (I hope!) Feedback is muchly wanted!!!   
  
~Ari  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon *throws hissy fit*...however I *do* own (yes own ^_~) a friend who looks sorta like Ken and is planning to dye his hair blue.....so I'm content for now! *smile*  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
It's really quiet here at night when everyone is sleeping. Chibimon is passed out on the floor. He just rolled off the bed a minute ago. I swear that living garbage disposal can sleep through almost anything, well, except my snoring. He *always* complains about that. He looks so peaceful lying there. I'll pick him up later. I"m too comfortable right now. Besides, I might disturb him. He seems to be having a nice dream, so I'll leave him be.   
  
Truth is, I'm afraid he'll wake up and want food and this place can be scary at night. Not saying I'm chicken! But the shadows seem to come alive at night. Everything seems to move and it seems like I'll trip over something. Damn. I'm thirsty. Oh well, I'll pick up Chibimon on the way back.   
  
The kitchen looks very gloomy at night. Especially this late at night. My eyes spot the green neon numbers on the microwave. It's 3:18. Damn. Why the hell am I up?! Oh yeah, I was thinking about *him* again. Man, Dai, you can be so hopeless some days....err....*nights* Oh whatever, same difference this late at night anyway. I wonder if he's still up? Naw, super-genius Ken Ichijouji is probably above insomnia or at least tired from all that studying he does and tries to force upon me. He's so cute when he's' determined..uh..did I think that? Oh boy, sleepy time for Dai is imminent! Heh, I learned that word from him. People think I don't listen, but I do. Just the important things anyway, and Ken is *definitely* important!   
  
Great, I'm gushing again. It took me a while to get used to the fact I was gay. Well, Bi anyway (I can't forget my Kari obsession), but now I'm gushing. It's getting to the point that I'm sounding as bad as Jun about Yamato. I wonder if she knows about him and Taichi. Probably not, but I don't want to be the one to tell her. I just wish I wouldn't gush as much as I do.   
  
Some days I wonder if he'd ever like me back. I suppose anything's possible. I mean, take a look at Taichi and Yamato. Taichi never believed Yamato would ever like him back, but now they're a happy couple. Hmm...maybe Jun's in denial? OH crap! Choking on air! I forgot my drink and tried to swallow. That's never fun. I downed the glass of water next to me and headed back to my room.   
  
Chibimon is still on the floor, sighing peacefully. Carefully I pick him up. I let out a small laugh. He's talking in his sleep again.   
  
"Candy...mmm....chocolate. Daisuke, you're sharing right?! Wai! I love you Daisuke! Hey Patamon! Give that back pigbat!"  
  
I can't help it; he's just too cute to tolerate sometimes. I place him at the corner of my bed and he snuggles up to my pillow. I smile and head for my laptop I got for Christmas. I'll check my mail and maybe enter a chat and see how many people I can annoy with my sleepy attitude. Hmm, sounds like a plan!  
  
I blink several times in disbelief as my background image comes into view. The wallpaper looks like a shrine to Yamato, and the opening wav sound is my sister. "I'm claiming the comp Daisuke! Live with it!" This is wrong, in *so* many ways. This is beyond grounds for revenge! Maybe Chibimon can make some noises at night to scare the crap out of her. Hmm...naw, she isn't worth my time and talents. Motomiya Daisuke will not stoop to her level...yet.  
  
After trashing her photo shrine and putting up my old wallpaper, I loaded up my Instant Messaging service. It took months of begging, but I convinced Ken to sign up as well. I sort of helped him with his screen name, but he didn't exactly like the idea of "Ickyjouji" I thought it was very clever. I guess not everyone understands this genius mind of mine! One suggestion he actually took of mine was using his jersey number and something about what he was feeling. It ended up being "BlueAngst 07" I like it, it sounds really fitting to me, if not a little sad. I'm hoping I can cheer him up a bit someday. Although, I still say my suggestions could've been better but, Ken's still iffy on the whole IM thing, so I should just consider myself lucky he found a "reasonable" name at all.  
  
No one's online at the moment. I kinda figured that. Question is, do I really want to annoy the sickos online at this time of night? Then again, what else is there to do? Suddenly a tiny chime rings indicating someone just logged on. I check the name. Ken! Alright! What more could I hope for! Well, many things, like Ken to confessed his love for me and all that crap, but for now, I'm content! I check the time. 3:42? What the hell? Why is he online? Oh well Dai, less complaining and more chatting! Well, *start* chatting that is!  
  
I IM him with a stubble little hello of "Morning Sunshine!" I start to giggle a bit. The late night is getting to me. Ken takes a few moments to answer back and I giggle some more at his response. Giggling, feh, it's so girly. I really need to stop.  
  
"Daisuke? Sorry, you startled me. I didn't know this thing activates itself," I can practically see the shocked look on his face. He's so cute when he's confused. It was kind of like last valentine's day when he was loaded down with chocolates. He didn't know why he got them, where they came from for that matter, what to do with it all. Chibimon helped with the last one. Minomon just watched in awe. Ken said it was because he never saw that much chocolate consumed in that little time.  
  
Where was I? Oh yeah, Ken, IM's, Chocolate?! Mmm.....Ken covered in chocolate...damn! Snap out of it! Gods I think the night is finally kicking in on me. Oh well, I have Ken on the Instant Messenger! Talking too! It takes priority over sleep in my opinion. What is he typing? I quickly scan the message. Oh, he's concerned about me. My mouth curves into a dopey grin. He wants to know why I'm up so late. Hmm, shouldn't I be asking the same question? Hey, good idea Dai!  
  
"I'll answer if you answer,"  
  
It takes a while for me to hear the chime again. His answer is plain. "No reason. Just can't sleep. My mind's preoccupied." It took him three minutes to type that? Kinda suspicious, then again, he could be as sleepy as I am. The keys look all smushed together. If I stare at it a bit more, it starts to make a pretty cool design. Oh crap, lots of chimes, Whoops, forgot about Ken. I stop a sec. How could I forget about him?!?! My fingers are typing up a response for his original question. That's what he was chiming me about. They seem to move on their own and my fingers are too sleepy to see the screen. Why am I on this late? Oh that's easy.   
  
"Because I can't sleep, but I am getting tired now,"  
  
Ken replies back almost immediately. I squint to see straight. Why am I up then? Almost an easier question then the first.   
  
"Because talking to you is worth loss of sleep,"  
  
Oh shoot, did I let that one slip. Well, he wouldn't really catch that hidden meaning would he? Hopefully he's too sleepy. He writes back after seemingly pausing a bit. I can barely keep my head up, I'm almost asleep, but I'll be fine. Just a few more sentences. I hardly get to talk to Ken this way. I glare at the screen.  
  
"Loss off sleep isn't healthy Dai. You should go to bed," Ken replied back to me. Well, at least he didn't catch my meaning in the IM. Or did he? Damn. Oh well. I'm signing off now. My eyes won't focus. My brain isn't thinking right.   
  
"Goodnight Ken. Love You." I click send before I could tell what I wrote. I stare at the screen, eyes now wide open and brimming with tears. What have I done? Oh gods. I close out of the Internet and shut down the computer; afraid to see his reaction. What the hell have I done?!  
  
==========  
  
End Part One....  
  
  



End file.
